A different life: Year one
by Funbaby911
Summary: 3 years after being adopted by Bruce Wayne Harry's off to Hogwarts on one of his biggest adventures yet. Warning Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione bashing.
1. Prolouge

**_I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed to both stories. Thanks._**

Harry had been living with Bruce Wayne for 3 nearly 4 years. Through out that time he came to care about the man, not that he would admit it, there was just this genuine quality about him that could bring and instant liking. For Harry it had taken longer to take a hold of him. Since the day after Harry had found out about Bruce Wayne's secret identity he had come to like the man, even going so far as to call him dad. But it didn't stop him from being himself and acting out against a society that wanted to repress him. More often or than not he was brought home by the cops for one thing or another. Today was no different.

Harry stood in front of his father's desk looking down guiltily. "Why do you keep doing this Harry? If you need to express yourself take up painting, don't spray paint public areas," Bruce slid a hand over his face in exasperation. "I'm sorry dad I don't know why I keep doing this. I'm trying, really I am," Harry knew he was making it up but it beat explaining that his friends had thought it would be fun, "I didn't mean for it to go so far. I'm sorry." His father didn't believe it for a second, "Harry I don't tolerate lying. You are grounded for a month. You even think of stepping out of line again and you'll find your bare butt over my knee. Are we clear?" Harry nodded and his father dismissed him.

Inside his room Harry laid down on his bed reflecting over his past. Sure he had been spanked a lot since his arrival and caused more mayhem then one should. But Bruce kept him even when odd things happened around him, his dad would just shrug it off and say that he loved him. At first it was weird but now Harry thought going without being told you were loved at least once a day was weird. As Harry fell into a sound sleep he never heard his dad enter and just stand there staring at him. It was just one of those moment in which only one person see's and are perfect in every way.

**_The next two chapters will be up Sunday night. As I will be at my friends house and wont have access to the internet. Thank you for understand._**


	2. The letter

_**Author note: Harry does not have his scar it was removed when he was a baby.**_

2 weeks before his birthday Harry sat inside the manor's library reading, when an obnoxious tapping noise started. Harry

ground his teeth and tried to ignore it, but failed. Harry whirled around to scream at who ever was making the noise to stop

but no one was there. Harry looked around trying to spot the reason for the noise when he spotted a brown owl outside the

window. Harry carefully opened the window allowing the bird access. As soon as it could it shot foreword and landed on the

window sill. The bird held out its leg and for the first time he noticed the letter tied to its foot. He untied it and quickly

opened it.

Dear Mr. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please owl back

your answer by July 31.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_**(Please insert rest of letter. I'm too lazy to write it.)**_

Harry walked quickly to his fathers study as he pondered over the letter. His last name was Wayne not Potter. Maybe this

was his real name Maybe they knew who his real parents were. As he entered Bruce's study he felt hope.

: Bruce's pov:

Bruce had been going over his finances for his company. He had just won a big deal with Lucius Malfoy. The man wanted a

partnership in his firm in England and Bruce was happy to comply. That business wasn't doing as well and the man just

might be the key to saving it. But first Bruce wanted to meet his family and had Alfred planning a dinner party.

Bruce's thoughts were interrupted when Harry entered.

:Normal:

Harry walked over to Bruce and handed him the letter, "this just came by owl." "Owl?," when Harry nodded Bruce quickly

scanned the letter, "this has got to be a joke." Harry could only nod in agreement slightly disappointed, "do...do you think

that could be my real last name. The first letter is the same as on my baby blanket." Bruce shook his head and ran a hand

through his hair, "I doubt it. We'll figure it out later. Go get dressed the Malfoy's should be here soon." Harry nodded and

ran out to get dressed, taking the letter with him.

Harry didn't take long to get dressed and was in front of the mirror trying to tie his tie when Alfred entered. "Master Harry,

Bruce wants you down stairs in the living room." Harry nodded absent mindedly before turning and gesturing at his tie,

"Alfred Please." The old man laughed and began to tie it, "Master Bruce can't do it properly either." Harry smiled slightly and

began to walk out of the room. Harry stopped short of the door and quickly turned and grabbed his letter, before stuffing it

in his pocket and leaving the room.


	3. The Malfoy's

_**Just for future reference the Malfoy's are good although they do believe in the pureblood thing a lot. **_

Harry heard the door bell ring and stood up. The door to the study soon opened a blond family. The older male (who harry

presumed was Lucius Malfoy) had long blond hair and an aristocratic face and a cane with a snake head on it. The woman a

hand blond hair that reached her neck but her face kind of looked like she smelled something bad. It was scrunched up and

took her natural beauty away. The youngest looked about Harry's age. He had short blond hair that was slicked back and

aristocratic face. All together he looked like a clone of his father.

Bruce went foreword and shook the man's hand, "ah Lucius. Who are these charming people behind you." The man smiled

and nodded towards his wife and son, "That's my wife Narcissa and my son Draco." Bruce shook their hands before putting a

hand on his sons shoulder, "I would like you to meet my son Harry." Harry shook Lucius' hand firmly, "it's a pleasure to meet

you sir." "The pleasure's all mine," he said silkily. Bruce addressed Harry, "son, why don't you take Draco to the game room,

until dinner." Harry nodded and led the way.

Harry and Draco entered the game room. It had a big screen TV, pool table, and arcade games. He and Draco were playing

the play station when Alfred entered. "Master Harry, dinner is ready," Harry stood and turned off the machine and began to

walk out of the room, when he heard Draco say, "Hey you dropped this." Harry turned to see his letter and went to grab it

when Draco held it up, "this is a Hogwarts letter. You're a wizard." Harry looked sharply at Draco, "you mean the letter's

real. My father thought it was a joke. They didn't even get my name right." Draco turned over the letter and gasped, "You're

Harry Potter." Harry could have sworn Draco's voice reached a soprano lever, before he took off Harry running behind him.

They entered the dinning room at a fast pace and stopped quickly when the adults turned their attention to them. Harry

blushed and apologized Draco however quickly walked over to his dad. "Father Harry has a Hogwarts letter. Not only that

but he's Harry Potter," Bruce and Harry watched in interest as the elder Malfoy's face morphed into surprise. Bruce cleared

his throat, "you know of this school. We thought it was a big joke." Lucius nodded, "my son's to attend it this year as well.

Its located in Scotland and one of the finest magic schools there it." There was silence before Harry piped up, "why does my

name being Harry potter matter so much. Draco almost passed out when he saw the name." Lucius cleared his throat as the

boys took a seat and began to eat, "Harry Potter is the boy-who-lived. When he or rather you were born the Dark Lord

Voldemort turned his attention to them. They went into hiding, but the Dark Lord found him. He killed your parents with

ease, but when he went to kill you something happened. The curse rebounded and killed him, ever since that day you have

been a hero in our world. The savior of the wizarding world."

Harry stared wide eyed at the man his father not doing much better. He's parents were dead, the people he had been

looking for since he was small. The one's he hoped and prayed loved him and were out there looking for him. Not only that

but he at the age of one had killed there murderer. "How did I get placed in the orphanage then? Shouldn't I have gone to

some other witch or wizard instead of there?" Lucius nodded, "you were placed with you mother's relatives. They were

muggles," at their confused faces he said, "er non-magical people. You were placed there by Albus Dumbledore before

anyone could intervene. I don't know how you ended up in America."

Harry looked over at Bruce and knew he was having a hard time accepting this to. But it was just too far fetch not to be true.

"Who's Albus Dumbledore?" Bruce asked before Harry could. "The headmaster of Hogwarts. He likes to manipulate people

and be in control. He fools a lot of people to think he is the leader of the light and that his words should be listened to above

all else. Only a handful doesn't and most end up dead." Harry swallowed and knew instantly he would not like the man.

Sounded too much like the people his father put away. He sounded a lot like two face. Charismatic and peaceful half of the

time and a rampaging brutal murder the other half.

"How do we get the supplies for this school?" Harry asked suddenly. The letter hadn't mentioned it, just said what he

needed. "We have to go buy Draco's on Monday. Why don't you and your father join us," Lucius offered. Bruce accepted on

their behalf before he invited them back to the living room to talk over business deals.

The rest of the night was peaceful. Harry asked Draco all kinds of questions, he learned about the Hogwarts houses and a

game called quidditch, and there history. Before Harry went to sleep that night he wrote to Hogwarts accepting a position

there on one condition. He wanted his name to be listed as Harry Potter-Wayne or he wouldn't go at all.

_**so how do you like it so far. Any suggestions for the future will be welcomed.**_


	4. Diagon Alley

Harry was anxiously waiting for the jet to land. It was finally Monday and they were going to meet up with the Malfoy's and go to Diagon alley. Harry leaned on his right hand; it was in a cast after Sunday night's adventure. Joker had decided to go on a killing spree and try to steal all the money from Gotham bank. Harry and Bruce managed to take him down, but not before Harry was thrown over a tellers desk and landed on his hand the wrong way, breaking it. Harry buckled his seat belt as the jet began to land, and looked out the window. He could see the reporters waiting to get a glimpse of his father. After all it's not everyday they get to see the most powerful man in America.

They exited the plan and reporters surrounded them as they made their way to the limo. "What is the reason for you visit Mr. Wayne?" "What is your opinion on the British government?" and various other questions. They quickly entered the limo and yelled, "Step on it."

The driver drove to down town London until they spotted the Malfoy's standing outside. The car stopped and Harry and Bruce exited. Bruce addressed Alfred, "I'll call you when were ready. Why don't you go have some fun, Alfred?" Alfred nodded and took off and Bruce turned to the Malfoy's, "where to first." The Malfoy's led the way to a small building called the Leaky cauldron. At first Bruce couldn't see it but as soon as Harry touched his arm he could see it. Apparently since Bruce was a non-magical person he couldn't see things hidden by magic.

Inside the bar Lucius led them quickly out the back door and to a brick wall. At first Harry was confused until Lucius took out his wand and tapped the bricks 3 up 2 across and a magical doorway opened. It revealed a alley way filled with Witches and Wizards dressed in robes. As they walked Harry was fascinated by the different building he saw.

They quickly bought there wands and animals before going over to the book store. Harry looked around while Bruce got his school books. As he walked though the store he turned a corner and bumped into two redheaded boys, twins by the looks of them.

"Sorry..." the twin on the right said. "About..." "That." "I'm George," the twin on the right said. "And I'm Fred," the one of the left said. "Or Gred" "and Forge"

Harry was slightly dazed as they talked. Collecting himself he held out his name, "I'm Harry Wayne. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand and mentally smirked at what happened. Fred or George hard to tell which grabbed his hand to shake it only to get shocked, "Oh. What was that?" Harry turned his hand palm up and showed them the hand buzzer he had placed on his middle finger, "it's a muggle hand buzzer. When someone holds down the button it shocks them. "Blimey" "that's" "awesome," the twins looked at the buzzer in wonder.

Harry was about to talk again when Draco showed up beside him, "well if it isn't the weasleys. I'm surprised you would even be in a book shop. You certainly couldn't afford anything." The cool tone in which he used reminded Harry a lot of himself. But he liked these two so he decided to stick up for them, "Lay off Draco. I like them and besides there cool." Draco scowled but nodded none the less, "come on your father told me to come get you." Harry smiled and turned to the twins, "guess I'll see you at school. Bye." "Bye" "little" "Firsties," they yelled at his back as he walked away. Harry went up to the front of the shop and told his father all about the twins he met. His father listened encouragingly as they walked from the shop.

By the end of the day Harry was exhausted. The shopping trip had taken a lot out of him. Plus Narcissa had healed his broken hand with some potions which made him sleepy.So now they were back in their hotel room his school books surrounding him. His eyes seemed to be attracted to the pages as he learned about this world that had been hidden from him for 11 years of his life. Harry smiled as he put down the book he was currently reading '1001 pranks' Harry smiled as he lay in his bed that night. He couldn't wait till school started he was going to run the teachers wild. Harry fell asleep his hopes high about the adventures to come.

_**so how do you like it so far. Review please.**_


	5. The train and Hogwarts

_**Thanks to all those that have reviewed so far. Remember to check back everyday. I do update one or two chapters a day depending on how many ideas I have.**_

On the morning of September 1, Harry and Bruce rushed to the train station. Harry had overslept so they were running a bit behind. As soon as they reached the entrance they rushed inside. Lucius had kindly given them directions to the platform 9 ¾. As soon as they reached platform 9 they went to the third pillar the one right before ten and ran straight towards it and through the barrier.

Inside the first thing they noticed was a large scarlet train and the kids climbing on it and hanging from the windows. Bruce helped Harry transfer his trunk into a compartment on the train. It was 5 min. till 11 when they came off it. Bruce hugged Harry tightly, "take care alright. I don't want you to be suspended before Christmas we clear?" Harry laughed and nodded, "Alright. I'm going to miss you dad. I'll see you during Christmas break and I'll talk to you tonight." During there trip to Diagon Alley they had found a mirror that allowed you to talk to the person holding a identical pair. Harry and Bruce were ecstatic to know they could talk to one another when ever they wanted. "I love you son. Now get inside the train I believe its time to leave," Bruce gave Harry one last hug and gently kissed his messy hair. As Harry entered the train he shouted back, "Tell Alfred I'll miss him."

Harry went to his compartment and leaned out the window to wave goodbye as the train moved. Harry continued to wave until the platform was out of site, before sitting down. Harry sat for a long time in thought before the door to his compartment opened. Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway trunk in hand. "Hey Harry, I've been looking for you all over. Can we sit here," Harry looked behind Draco to see a small ground of people. There were two girls and two boys. When they were settled Draco introduced everyone. The two males were tall and muscular but seemed as thick as a block of wood, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. The girls were Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambine. Pansy had a pug face and blond hair her close practically screamed rich and that was perhaps the only reason anyone would marry her. Blaise on the other hand had long black hair and bright blue eyes that could light up the room.

Harry tilted his head at them as they were named and dutifully said, "It's a pleasure to meet you." After Draco introduced him Pansy practically through herself at him. "The Harry Wayne, the heir to Bruce Wayne, one of the richest men in America and maybe even England," Harry nodded slightly before turning his attention to Draco. The ride was long but Harry enjoyed joking around with people his age. At home he mostly helped his dad fight Villains and wasn't allowed to hang out with his friends that much. Probably because they always get into trouble when ever get together.

As soon as it was announced that they were almost there, Harry and the rest quickly changed into their school uniforms. The trains soon came to a stop and everyone began to exit, Harry made sure to stay close to Draco not wanting to be on his own. When they stepped out of the train a booming voice yelled, "fi'st yea's o'ver here." Harry and the other first years gather around a giant looking man. He was at least 7 ft tall and had long shaggy brown hair. They were soon told to get into a boat and took off across the lake.

There first look at Hogwarts castle caused several people to gasp. The castle was huge and lit up it looked like something from a fairy tale. As they got closer they could see various carriages pulling up to 

the school only nothing pulled them in the front. Harry could only look in wonder at the place around them. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about they year he was going to have.

The boats pulled up to the other side of the lake and they were led to the entrance of the school. A rather stern looking professor waited for them. She wore her hair in a bun, dark green dress, large rectangular spectacles held on by a chain. The woman led them inside the school and to a small room off to the side of the room, before she addressed us. "In just a few minutes we will be entering through that door into the great hall, where you will be sorted. In Hogwarts we have four houses Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. For the next 7 years these houses will be like your family. During these years accomplishments and good behavior will award you points; any rule breaking and you will lose points. Alright let's go."

They were led into the great hall doors and gasped when they saw the ceiling. The roof looked like it wasn't their. There were candles floating all around and the night sky loomed over their heads. From behind him he heard a bushy haired girl say, "It's charmed to look like the nights sky. Says so in Hogwarts, a history." Harry immediately knew he had to get that book. As they approached the head table where the teacher's were Harry's eyes were drawn to the elderly man in the center. He had long white hair and a long beard to match and sparkling blue eyes that were hid behind half moon spectacles. His robes were laughable they were blue sparking robes with half moons and stars on it. Harry jumped started when a voice began to sing and looked at a old battered hat. The hat to his surprise even looked like it had a mouth.

_**(Insert sorting hat song)**_

Harry looked up as McGonagall started to speak and unrolling a parchment, "when I call your name you will come up here and try on the sorting hat and be sorted. As soon as it tells you your houses go sit down at your respectable table."

"Hannah Abbot" "Hufflepuff"

"Susan Bones" "Ravenclaw"

5 minutes later

"Draco Malfoy" "Slytherin"

"Harry Potter" Silence "Harry Potter"

Harry gnashed his teeth together and replied coldly, "that's not my name." McGonagall looked started, "What" "My name is no long Harry Potter its Harry Wayne." Whispers broke out, "the Harry Wayne, heir to the Wayne fortune." "No way Bruce Wayne's son." "The boy-who-lived." The old man stood up, "go ahead and call him by his name Minerva." McGonagall nodded stiffly, "Harry Wayne."

Harry walked up to the stool and put the hat on.

_**Whew. That's my longest chapter yet and it was hard work. Like the Cliffhanger? I do. Please review.**_


	6. The first night

_**I want to thank all those people who have reviewed so far and given me advice on what to do next.**_

Harry walked up to the stool and put the hat on.

"Ah, Mr. Potter or Wayne as your now called. Huh, plenty of courage and one that's already been put to use. And thirst to prove yourself and an overwhelming thirst for knowledge. But where to put you," Harry gripped the side of the stools and thought of Draco, "ah you want to be with Mr. Malfoy. Well then better be…**SLYTHERIN**"

Harry sighed and made his way to the green and silver table that was cheering. He was so happy to be placed with people he knew he didn't notice the other houses silence until he sat down beside Draco. When Harry saw everyone was looking at him, he sat up straight with his head held high. McGonagall coughed and began to call the rest of the names. A red headed boy that reminded Harry of the twins, Ron Weasley, went into Gryffindor and Blaise was sorted into Slytherin.

When the sorting was over the old man stood up, "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Dumbledore and I have a few announcements before we eat. First off new students should know that no one is allowed into the forbidden forest. Also our care taker Mr. Filch would like to remind you that a list of all contraband items will be posted outside the great hall. And last but not least the third floor corridor on the right hand side is strictly out of limits to anyone who does not wish to die a painful death." With that Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared on the table, "Let the feast began."

Harry had dug into the food in front of him and listened to the conversation around him. It was while he was looking around that he saw a greasy haired man who was talking to a man in a purple turban looking at him. Harry locked eyes with the man and immediately clamped his hand to his forehead in pain. "Harry you alright?" Harry turned to Draco and nodded, "yeah. Hey who's that man over there?" Draco looked up, "oh that's professor Snape. He's the head of Slytherin and my godfather. Why?" Harry shrugged, "just wondering is all." Draco stared at Harry for a few minutes before turning to talk to the others.

That night as everyone was asleep Harry pulled out his two way mirror, "Bruce Wayne." He waited a few seconds and then an image appeared in the mirror. His dad was dressed in his batman suit and by the looks of it was hiding up on a building. "Hey Harry," the man said with a smile. "Dad you'll never guess what happened. First we are in a huge castle, with ghosts and everything. The great hall, that's where we eat, has a ceiling that's charmed to look like the night sky. Plus Draco and I got sorted into Slytherin house and I made a whole bunch of new friends." The batman smiled at his son's enthusiasm 'maybe being at Hogwarts could help keep the boy out of trouble.' "Now I know you are going to have a big day tomorrow. I'll talk to you tomorrow night, got to go bust some bad guys," Batman said. Harry yawned and nodded, "night dad tell Alfred I said hi." "Good night son," Harry turned off the mirror and put it under his pillow before falling to sleep.

_**Alright the chapters done. It took me awhile to figure out what house to put him in. I was torn between Ravenclaw and Slytherin but I finally decided Slytherin would help my future plans for this story. Please Review. And don't worry the next chapter will be much longer. I just didn't want Bruce and Harry's relationship to dwindle.  
**_


	7. Classes

_**Alright from now one anytime the twins talk there will be a - to divide where they switch back in forth. Becuase its takes to long to do them separately. **_

The next morning Harry was woken when a high pitch scream sounded though the room. Harry jumped up and looked

around his body in position for a fight. But he quickly relaxed and broke down laughing when he noticed Draco on the floor

soaking wet and Blaise standing over him. By the time Harry had caught his breath Draco was off the floor and glaring at

Blaise. Harry took a couple deep breaths and quickly turned red when he remembered that all he was wearing was his

boxers. Harry made a jump for the covers and yelled, "Blaise get out of here." Blaise turned and ran down stairs her

laughter bouncing off the walls of the dorm. Harry took one last look at Draco who looked like a wet rat before grabbing his

clothes and going into the bathroom.

When everyone was changed and ready for class they headed down to the common room where they were met by a

prefect. "There will be a meeting for you Firsties before breakfast. So hurry and sit down." The group sat on the couch Harry

scrunched up between Blaise and Crabbe. The common room was decorated with green and silver. It had rough stone walls

and stone ceilings, where round green lamps hung from chains. It had an elaborately carved mantelpiece with high-backed

chairs surrounding it. The head of Slytherin, Severus Snape, came through the entrance and stood in front of them. "I am

Severus Snape the head of this house. In this house we keep our petty rivalries with each other in the common room.

Outside of here we have to have a united front. Everyone out there is against Slytherin and I expect us to rise to the

occasion and show them Slytherin's are better than all of them. Am I clear?" 'Yes sirs' answered him before he continued,

"And remember the first rule of Slytherin is never get caught. Now go to breakfast." The first years began to file out when

Harry heard Snape say, "Pot-Wayne stay."

When everyone had filed out of the common room Snape began to talk, "I want you to understand that I like you Wayne.

However I can't be seen being nice to you during class or anywhere outside this common room." "Why not sir?" Snape

began to talk, "I owe a life debt to the headmaster. He has ordered me not to be nice to you. So that you will want to be

resorted and I want you to know that it's nothing personal, no matter how much I hated your father. Also he has paid Ron

Weasley and Hermione Granger to befriend you. Don't fall for that trap Wayne. Understand." Harry didn't, why did the

headmaster want him to change houses. What was the man's plan, "why does he want that sir?" Snape smiled, "he wants

the boy-who-lived to be under his thumb. To do what ever he wants. You have already messed up his plans by not staying

at your relatives. Nasty muggles called Dursleys or something. The Dark Lord is not dead only his body is his soul is still out

there trying to find a way to return to his human self. Dumbledore wants you to fight him and die while killing him. Most likely

so he gets the credit. Don't fall into his trap Wayne." With that Snape swept out of the room his robes whipping behind his

back.

Harry's mind was in a whirl all through breakfast trying to process what he had been told. His thoughts were broken when

he was handed his schedule. Harry quickly read it over noticing that his first class was Transfiguration with Gryffindor. He

and Draco left the Great hall and began to head to class when Harry heard a voice say, "Harry wait up." Harry turned around

and smiled when he saw the twins, "Gred Forge. What's up." The twins smiled,

"Well Harry- We were- wondering if- you brought- any muggle- prank stuff?" Harry looked back and forth as the twins spoke.

It took a minute to decipher the question in before he answered, "I got some stuff. I had to sneak it out, my dad said I can't

do pranks or get into trouble until after Christmas. I'll give them to you on the condition that you don't prank me or Draco."

The twins grinned, "We promise- not to- prank the- poor- firsty poo's." Harry heard Draco snort, "I got to get to class I'll

bring them to you after dinner." The twins nodded and set off. Harry turned to Draco, "remind me to get some pain killers

later. Those two are going to give me a headache." Draco laughed and they set off once again to class.

Transfiguration was taught by professor McGonagall and was pretty interesting. At the beginning of the class she

transfigured her desk into a pig causing the class to gasp. She then informed us that we wouldn't be doing that until 7th

year. Then we were told to transfigure a needle into a match stick. Harry managed to do it on his 3rd try and got Slytherin

10 points.

The next class was Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrell. The Professor stuttered like crazy and after the

first 10 minutes Harry zoned out and decided he would learn more from the book later. He didn't know what it was but every

time the Professor looked at him he got a searing pain in his head on the right side. Harry decided he didn't like this man; he

got a bad feeling about him and quickly decided he would watch the man closely to discover why.

The final class before Lunch was History of magic. This class was the most boring class Harry had ever attended. The class

was taught by a ghost named Professor Binns and about the only exiting thing he did was go through the wall. His lectures

droned on and on and Harry soon found himself being woken up by Draco when the bell rang.

By the end of the day Harry had attended 5 classes. After lunch he had gone to Herbiology and at midnight tonight they

would attend Astronomy. Harry decided to go to the library to work on his assignment from today. He was sitting at a table

by the window and just about to finish his Herbiology homework when a girl sat across from him. The girl had bushy brown

hair and buck teeth; she was reading a big book that was the size of a dictionary. The girl smiled at him and introduced

herself, "hi, I'm Hermione Granger." Harry was immediately on his guard. He remembered his professors warning about her

and decided it was time to be going, "Hi. I'm sorry but I have to leave." The girl huffed and Harry who had been trained by

his father to notice when someone was hiding something from him, immediately noticed that while she smiled happily she

was angry inside. "Are you sure you don't need help with your homework? I can help you if you do." Harry glared at her, "I

am perfectly capable of doing it myself. Good day." Harry stood and walked away but his ears heard the girl whisper,

"Dumbledore's not going to be happy about this."

Harry's anger was boiling over when he reached the common room. Draco noticed him enter and followed him up to the

door, "what happened mate." Harry threw his books onto the bed, "Dumbledorks hired two Gryffindor idiots to befriend me. I

met one today, I swear I wanted to rip her bloody head off." Draco nodded, "maybe you should pay her back. Prank her and

make her look like a fool." Harry smiled he knew the perfect way to get that know it all back. Harry turned to Draco and

asked, "You want to help." Both boys smiled and immediately huddled together.

Harry grabbed his mirror from under the pillow. It was 10 o'clock and everyone was asleep trying to get as much as they

could before astronomy class. Harry quickly called his fathers name and waited. Bruce's face appeared on screen, "hey dad.

What's up?" The man smiled at his son, "relaxing. You know this is the first time in 2 weeks I didn't have to run around and

kick butt." Harry smiled at his dad and quickly told him about his day, before telling him about Dumbledore and his minions,

"What should I do?" the man looked thoughtful, "stay clear of the man and don't intentionally set him off. And What ever you

do remember to tread carefully around him. If you talk to him don't answer his questions directly, use half truths but don't

outright lie. A man like that can probably tell, be careful alright son." Harry nodded, "I got to get some sleep. I love you dad,"

he spotted Alfred behind his father, "love you too Alfred, Night." Both men murmured a good night. Harry placed the mirror

back under his pillow before lying down. He thought about the best way to get back at Dumbledore. It would take a while

but if he could find enough dirt on Dumbledore and have it accidently slip to a reporter he couldn't help it really if it happened

to be published for the world to see. Harry smiled a slightly cruel smile he would find enough information to hold over the old

mans head to keep the man in line. After all he was taught how to handle criminals by the best and now it was time to put it

to the test.

_**So what do you think? I wanted Harry to gain a good relationship with Snape because he's going to be very**_

_** important in either the next story or its sequel. Review please.**_


	8. Dumbledork and Weasels

_**I would quickly like to respond to this review to clear it for all readers.  
**_

_**Sakura Lisel: Where in the Batman universe timeline does this story take place in? Is Batsy a part of the Justice League yet?**_

_**For the time line pf the story I really don't have enough knowledge to answer this. I do know it is after Dick Grayson has left. But beyond that is up to your imaginations Basically I am going off of a few cartoons and a couple of movies including the new one, which is awesome by the way. As for the Justice league I might have them team up with Superman or the flash but I don't want to make fighting with Voldemort to easy so you'll have to wait to find out. Sorry.  
**_

Harry woke to an irritating person shaking him. Harry lazily cracked open and eye and spotted Draco beside him. Harry growled and grabbed the boys arm faster than he could blink, "what do you want Draco." Draco snatched his hand back and rubbed his wrist, "if you don't get up, you won't have time for breakfast. Hurry up." Harry sighed and sat up still glaring at the blond, "fine but I do so under protest." Draco snorted but didn't say anything; Harry stood up and stretched before grabbing his clothes and dressing. He ran a comb through his hair but didn't even try to get it to lay down flat, he had given up trying to when nothing he did seemed to make it look even close to flat. He adjusted his tie as he walked out of the room and headed to breakfast. He was about a foot away from the door when he was called, "Mr. Wayne." Harry turned around to find Snape behind him, "the headmaster wishes to speak to you boy," the man's voice was harsh. Remembering the conversation from the other day Harry just let it slide by and followed the professor to the second floor.

When they reached a statue of a Gargoyle the professor turned around, "I want to warn you Harry. What ever you do don't look into Dumbledore's eyes for long. The headmasters quite good at reading people's minds, but to do that you must have eye contact with the person whose mind you are trying to enter. Oh, and do try not to piss him off" with that the man turned towards the Gargoyle and said, "Lemon Drop." The Gargoyle moved to the side and a set of stairs was revealed. As Harry followed the stairs to the top he reminded himself to thank Snape later.

At the top of the stairs was a large oak door as he went to knock he heard a voice say, "Come in Harry." Harry entered the office and was surprised at what he saw. Inside was a large circular room, full of curious silver instruments that stood on spindle-legged tables that whirled and emitted little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of what Harry assumed were old headmasters and headmistresses. All of whom appeared to be sleeping, in fact if Harry hadn't been taught by his father to notice slight details like how they sat tense or there eyes flicked slightly he would have been fooled. After all he was Robin or at least the latest one, his father did like to take in strays a lot, and it would have been and embarrassment had he been fooled by it. Dumbledore sat behind an enormous, claw-footed desk, and sitting behind him was a golden perch with a beautiful red bird.

Dumbledore offered him a seat and Harry took it. Careful not to look up into the old mans eyes but slightly to the left of them. "Hello Harry, how do you like the school so far," Harry saw the man's smiled but wasn't fooled for a second. Harry mentally smirked to himself if the headmaster wanted to play games he'd play, "I'm fine sir. I love the school especially Slytherin house it has my favorite animal as its mascot," this was true after all though he had never seen a real one he loved the pictures of them and liked how they hid in the shadows waiting for its pry to find them and then struck. "Ah, that's what I wanted to ask you Harry. I know that you have already been sorted into Slytherin but if you don't want to stay there you could be moved immediately. In fact if you wanted I could put you in Gryffindor after all many of your parents did belong to that house." Harry grinned outwardly but inside he wanted to jump across the desk and strangle the man. But instead he politely said, "No sir. I love where I am right now. Besides Gryffindors colors are way to bright for me, they might have worked for my parents but I can't stand the red and gold colors. Also as you can see I didn't know my parents and as my father says you should never follow in someone else's foot steps, but step out there and find a path that will show the world who you truly are. Other wise your life will never have meaning and you will grow to hate not 

only your life but that person as well." Dumbledore nodded, "well if you need anything feel free to stop by. I am always here if you need someone to talk to." Harry nodded and began to leave as he opened the door he said, "I appreciate the offer headmaster. But I feel it is unwise for us to have any relationship other than Headmaster and Pupil. I am sure you understand as it is not appropriate in this setting. Good day headmaster." As he closed the door he missed the angry expression on Dumbledore's face before it morphed back into the nice trusting old man one.

Harry ran down to the dungeon and into the potion classroom. Professor Snape looked up, "you're late Wayne. Or are you to important to be on time." Harry bristled but keep his voice polite, "sorry sir. Professor Dumbledore wanted to speak to me." Snape told him to take a seat and Harry unfortunately took the only seat left. He sat next to the twin's brother, Ron, and sighed realizing he would have to listen to his prattle for the rest of class. Snape waved his hand over the board and they got to work on their potion. They were in the middle when they heard an explosion from behind them and professor Snape yelling, "Longbottom you idiot. You weren't supposed to add the porcupine quill until after you took it off the fire," Snape turned to the boy beside him, "Finnegan take Longbottom to the hospital wing." Snape turned towards him, "Potter why didn't you warn him," Harry was about to protest but was cut off, "detention tonight at 7 don't be late." It took all of Harry's strength just to nod and remind himself it was all an act and he'd get his revenge on Dumbledore soon enough for forcing him to endure it.

As they left the room the Weasley blocked his path to the Great hall, "hi we didn't get a chance to talk that much in there. I'm Ron Weasley by the way, I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me and my friends today." Before Harry could answer Draco butted in, "Harry doesn't want to talk to you Weasel so why don't you go back to that hovel you call a home and leave him alone." Ron's face grew red, "I don't remember asking you Malfoy why don't you go grovel at your master's feet." Draco drew his wand but Harry placed a hand on his arm and spoke coldly to Weasley, "you don't ever speak to my friend like that again Weasley or the next time your face will be way uglier than it is now." "Why you," Weasley drew his wand and Harry's training kicked in. He pushed Draco to the ground just barely missing the spell thrown at them. He immediately stood up and kicked Weasley in the stomach causing him to hunch over before grabbing the boy's wand and twisted his body around before bringing his elbow down to break the other boys arm. He then proceeded to throw the boy over his shoulder and onto the floor with a smack.

Not two seconds later did Snape come out, "What is going on here?" Draco stood and told Snape what had happened. Snape glared at Weasley before pulling him off the floor, "you are coming with me Mr. Weasley. I'm sure Professor McGonagall would love to find out what you've done." Harry watched Snape walk down the corridor towing Weasley who was holding his arm closely to his chest. Harry turned around to face Draco, "ready for lunch?" Draco stared wide eyed at Harry, "how did you do that? Can you teach me? That was wicked. Did you see Weasels face?" Draco continued to babble until Harry placed a hand over his mouth, "Draco stop. It's called martial arts and yes I will teach you but its going to be a lot of hard work. It took me years to learn everything I have. But right now I'm hungry so let's go eat."

All through lunch Draco repeated to everyone what had happened and by the end of the day at least 10 people wanted to learn martial arts. Harry decided that at his detention tonight he would ask Snape about a place where he could teach them that they wouldn't be detected at.

At 6:55 Harry walked down to Snape's classroom and knocked on the door. He heard Snape yell enter and walked into the room. Snape sat behind his desk grading papers after he finished with his current one he looked up, "ah, Mr. Wayne, I want like to apologize about class today. I know it must have been hard to keep your temper." Harry shrugged, "it's alright sir. It wasn't too bad, I was wondering if during the detention I could talk to my dad." Snape looked confused, "I'm sorry but the floo is monitored and would give away you weren't working during detention." Harry was confused, "the floo sir? I was going to talk to him on my two way mirror." Snape looked surprised for a second but quickly agreed to allow it before for explaining what the floo was. Apparently it was fire travel, you have special dust you throw into the fire and it takes you to any destination that is connected to the net work.

Harry took out his mirror and said his dad's name, luckily his father was at home or he'd have to explain why his dad was dressed up like batman. "Hey son," Harry smiled at his dad. "Hey dad I want you to meet someone. This is my Potions Professor and head of my house Professor Snape," Harry handed the mirror to Snape. The two men spoke together for a couple minutes before the Professor handed the mirror back to him. Harry explained the night's events when something popped up in his head, "Hey Professor, I was wondering if you knew some place where I can teach some Slytherin's self defense. Some where that Dumbledore wouldn't know what we were up to?" Snape thought for a moment before nodding, "I know of the perfect place. Tell me when the first meeting is and I will show it to you and everyone else." Harry nodded before turning back to his father, "Dad how's everything where you are." "It's not too bad. Although the mayors been on my back. Some how are clown friend," His father's eyes flashed towards Snape, "somehow broke out so I have to be on alert at all times." Just as he said that he looked up from the mirror, "Alright son I love you and I'll talk to you later." With that the mirror turned off.

Harry turned to Snape, "my father's business causes him to have to leave unexpectedly sometimes." Snape nodded before glancing at the mirror, "you should leave the mirror with me. Dumbledore has the ways to get a hold of things like that. If you want to keep it let me hold onto it. During detentions you can talk to your father and I'll cast a silencing ward around you for privacy." Harry knew the professor was telling the truth and quickly left a recording on the mirror telling his father about what was happening, before handing the mirror to Snape.

As Harry was walking back to the common room he saw a figure heading towards him. He hid behind a statue of a Dragon as the figure passes. Harry was surprised to see Professor Quirrell who seemed to be quietly muttering to himself, "No, no I'll do it. There must be a way. I'll have it soon." As the figure walked further down the hall Harry couldn't help but notice that Quirrell hadn't stuttered once.

_**So**_ _**what do you guys think. I want it so that some Slytherins can defend themselfs, not only from other houses retaliation but also from some parents. I don't know maybe it will help them trust Harry some more. Please review and tell me what you think. Feel free to leave suggestions for later chapters.**_


	9. Christmas

The months passed quickly for Harry as he fell into a routine. Before he knew it Christmas was approaching fast. During the last couple of months Harry had supplied the twins not only with pranking material but ideas as well. He couldn't wait for next term and could pull the pranks himself after all when Harry makes a promise, especially to his dad; he keeps it one way or another. Weasel and Granger were thorns in his side. Weasel had everyone thinking he was the next dark lord and Granger always trying to buddy up to him. It also didn't help his obvious distrust of the headmaster either. Also his martial arts classes were advancing he had 15 people attending on a regular basis and they seemed to soak up his knowledge. So as Christmas approached Harry became more relieved knowing that he would have 3 weeks to spend with his dad and away from the idiots at Hogwarts.

It was just a few days after he signed up on the going home list when Professor Snape came and informed him that the headmaster wished to speak with him. Harry walked up the familiar staircase to the headmaster's office almost dreading the conversation with the manipulative old fool. Harry entered the office and sat down in front of the headmasters desk, "Ah Harry, how are you?" "Fine sir," Harry shifted around in his seat for a few minutes before asking, "is there something you wanted sir?" The old man smiled, "of course. I see you signed up on the list to return home for the holiday is that correct." Harry had to restrain from rolling his eyes, "yes sir. My father has planned a rather large Christmas party and it would be impolite not to show up. I believe the mayors coming along with other very influential people." The old man nodded and adopted a sad look in his eyes, "I'm afraid I can't allow you to go Harry. You see I am your magical guardian and as you are a British citizen and I simply can not allow you to return to America." Harry jumped from his seat, "first of all I have an American citizenship and my father is my legal guardians. Also you will find he has several ties not only to the British wizarding world, mainly one Lucius Malfoy who I hear is very close to the Minister of Magic. But also the American Minister of magic, through the mayor of Gotham (who is a squib and the American minister's brother), so if you think you can threaten me why don't you check with them. You see my father made plans ahead in case you tried this. If I am made to stay against my American Minister will declare war on the entire British wizarding world. You won't stand a chance Dumbledork."

Through his speech Dumbledore's face had gone to one of sadness to surprise, shock, and then anger. Harry nearly laughed as the old man did a perfect imitation of a fish. When it was clear Dumbledore wouldn't be able to speak for a while Harry swiftly walked to the door, "Good bye headmaster."

Later that day as Harry sat in Snape's office he described to both Snape and his father exactly what had happened. By the end of the story both men were in hysterics and nearly rolling around on the floor. "It's a good thing we found out about the mayor being a squib. I don't know what would have happened if we didn't make inquires," both men just nodded and didn't like to think of what could have happened. It had taken Bruce nearly 2 months to find a contact to the American ministry and it had come as a huge shock when he found out that the mayor was a squib. After discussing Harry with both men they had promised they would help out, after all Harry had American citizenship in both the muggle and magical world now. To be forced to stay would have broken the treaty between the two countries and would have been grounds for a war.

So 2 weeks later Harry found himself hoping off the Hogwarts express. Harry spotted his dad talking to the Malfoy's and ran over to the man. He had barely reached the man when he was picked up and hugged. When Harry was set down he greeted the Malfoy's with a nice hello before hugging his father again. Harry and his dad walked through the barrier into the muggle station and headed to the limo parked out front, "I missed you so much dad. I know we talked together on the mirror practically every day. But it's not the same as being able to touch you and hug you." His dad put an arm around his shoulder, "I know son. There are time's I go into your bedroom at night to check on you and your not there. But it's something we have to deal with." When they reached the limo Harry ran up to Alfred and gave the man a hug, "I missed you so much Alfred." Alfred patted the boy on his back, "as did I master Harry. I missed the extra set of eyes to watch your father; you know how he doesn't take care of himself without our nagging." Harry giggled and jumped into the car, and to the airport.

The jet ride home was relaxing, Harry spent the entire trip lying on his dad's lap and telling Alfred about everything that happened and his suspicions of Professor Quirrell, "I don't trust the guy. He pretends to stutter in class, kind of like he's scared or nervous. I've heard him speak perfectly fine other times. Plus I think he had something to do with the Halloween incident."

: Flashback:

It was Halloween night and the student bodies along with the teacher's were in the middle of the annual feast. Professor Quirrell ran into the great hall screaming, "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON." The hall had of course acted like anyone would in that situation, they panicked. Harry for his part stayed put and watched as Professor Quirrell passed out, the wrong way. You see when a person passes out they fall backwards in almost all scenario's. But Quirrell fell forward in a dead heap, by the time everyone was calm Harry's suspensions were proven when he saw Quarrel twitch slightly. Dumbledore told everyone to go to their dorms. The house prefects began to lead everyone out; the crowd was thick enough that Harry easily slid into the shadows.

When the hall cleared out Quirrell stood up and immediately made his way to the back exit. Harry followed from a distance always staying in the shadows. Harry was about to follow Quirrell up to the second floor when he saw Weasel walking towards the dungeon. Harry quickly made his decision, doing what he knew was right he turned and ran after Weasel. Hearing a girl's scream Harry picked up the pace and ran towards the sound. It led into a girl's bathroom and Harry busted in. Inside he was met with a Troll, it was about 8 or 9 ft. tall, completely green, and carried a huge wooden club. Harry could see Weasel in the corner throwing bits of the broken bathroom stall at the troll and Granger hid up under the sink. Harry walked up to the Troll dodging a swipe from its club. "Weasley take Granger and get out of here, now!" Harry dodged another attack and pulled out his wand and said the only spell he could think of at the time, "Wingardium Leviosa." The club stopped in mid air, moving his wand quickly to the side caused the club to swing and bash into the trolls already ugly face. The troll swayed back and forth before falling backward with a bang.

It wasn't long after that when the teachers arrived. Harry was given along speech about safety and not following danger before he pointed out that the only reason he was here was because he saw Weasley 

sneaking off. That seemed to cause McGonagall to attack Weasel and Harry managed to escape with Snape. The man had walked him to the common room before talking, "I think rescuing to idiots deserves 50 points. What do you think Wayne?" Harry couldn't help but agree.

: End flashback:

By the time Harry finished the story the plan was landing. Bruce turned to his son, "you mean to tell me. You went against orders to follow a suspect then allowed to suspect to get away so you could follow an enemy and save both him and the girl from a Troll. Am I right," Harry nodded slightly worried. "I'm so proud of you," Bruce pinched his son's cheeks and cooed mockingly, "my little boys all grown up and playing with a dangerous troll." Harry grimaced and slapped his father's hand away, Bruce just smiled, "though if you ever do anything that dangerous with out an adult again. You won't be able to sit for a month. Got it?" Harry nodded and as a reflex rubbed his butt.

The Christmas Eve party at the manor was one of the best yet. Not only was the mayor there but he brought his brother, also the Malfoy's had been able to attend and had made great contacts in both wizarding and muggle worlds. The party raged well into the night before Harry fell asleep, Draco and his family were staying for Christmas so they were sharing a room.

Christmas morning Harry woke early and quietly slipped out of the room, so he didn't wake up Draco. He proceeded to the kitchen and grabbed a large plastic bowl and filled it with water. Using his stealth skills harry Snuck up stairs and into his dad's room Harry stood with a grin near his dad's head. A loud scream echoed in the manor waking all occupants up. Harry ran from the room as fast as he could, his dad close behind him. "Come on dad your getting slow in your old age," Bruce sped up and caught Harry around his waist and threw him onto the living room couch, "old am I. I'll show you old," Harry went into a laughing fit as his dad tickled him. A laughter from the door way revealed Draco and his parents, Bruce stood Harry up before sitting down on the couch. Harry looked at the adults, "so is it present time."

An hour later Harry had received a wizard chess set, new riding gloves (for the dirt bike his dad bought him last year), a pendant shaped like a snake, a wizard camera, a green and silver cloak, and etc etc. The rest of the day was spent watching a miracle of 5th street and a Christmas wish. That night Harry fell asleep in his father's arms for the first time in months.

The rest of vacation was spent at various amusement parks and theaters during the day and whooping butt at night. The last night of break Harry flew to England and stayed at the Malfoy's. Bruce had a business trip he had to take and couldn't get away. They had said there good bye's to one another and promised to talk on the mirror the first night Harry got back. And on in the morning Harry and Draco found themselves aboard the Hogwarts Express once more.

_**Well the next chapter's done. I wanted to do show some more of Bruce and Harry's relationship in this chapter. So tell me what you think. Did I over do it a little? Review please.**_


	10. Revenge is sweet

_**One of the reviews asked why I hadn't had Harry go to Gringotts yet is because Bruce has alot of money and there was no need for the Malfoy's to have mentioned it. But he will in the sequel so don't worry. I just didn't want all of Dumbledore's cards to be shown before then.**_

The first night back at Hogwarts Harry was tossing and turning in his bed. He heard High pitch laughing and Harry jolted awake. Panting Harry sat up and looked around wildly, out of the corner of his eye harry spotted a package at the end of his bed. Harry crawled out from under the covers and over to the package. Picking it up the package, Harry noted that it was wrapped in brown paper and tied with small rope. Harry carefully pulled the rope loose and opened the package. Inside was a silver cloak that felt like it was made of silk. Harry stood up and looked around to make sure his house mates were still asleep before putting the cloak around his body. Harry walked into the bathroom to see what he looked like and was shocked, no scared, to find out his body was missing. Harry unlatched the cloak as fast as he could and it dropped to the floor. As the cloak fell to the ground, his body reappeared.

Harry gathered the cloak into his arms and went back to his room, thinking about the things he could do with a cloak like this. Harry put the cloak on the bed and for the first time noted a small piece of parchment lying next to the wrapper. Picking it up her read,

Your father left this in my possession.

Use it well.

A.P.B.D

Harry looked confused at the initials for a few minutes before it hit him. Who was the only person that he and his biological father knew with both the first and last initial. Dumbledore had given him this cloak, the only thing that Harry didn't understand was why. Harry mentally filed it away to review later before grabbing the cloak. He performed Tempus and read 2:45 am, before heading out of the dorm. In the common room Harry put the cloak on making sure that it covered his entire body before walking out of the door.

Harry wondered down various corridors until he heard a noise from the door on his left. Inside Professor Quirrell and Professor Snape were talking. Snape had Quirrell pinned up against the wall and Quirrell stuttering worse than usual, "I-I d-don't k-now what y-our t-talking ab-about Severus."

Snape sneered and leaned closer to the other wizard, "do not lye to me. You're after the stone," Snape roared, "who are you trying to get it for. Answer me."

Quarrel merely laughed at the threat, "n-now now S-Serverus I d-don't k-know w-what y-your t-talking about." Snape merely sneered at the man clearly wanting to strangle the scrawny mans neck.

"You wont get Flamel's stone Quarrel, I'll make sure of it," with that Snape swept from the room. Harry looked at Quarrel who rubbed his neck for a few seconds before following Snape out of the room.

By the time Harry reached his dorm his mind was filled with questions. 'Who was Flamel? What was this stone? Why was it so important?' Harry determined that tomorrow he'd start to investigate

The next morning Harry went through his regular routine. Harry went straight to the library after class and began to look around. He briefly thought about asking the librarian, Madam Prince, but immediately 

scrapped the idea. No telling what kinds of questions that would bring up, so he grabbed a couple of books to look for the name Flamel. As he was passing one of the book shelves and heading towards a table he heard whispering. Harry set the books down and tip toed towards the whispering, he peeked between the books and saw Granger and Weasel talking.

"Ron how are we suppose to make sure Potter reads this? Granger held up a book.

"We'll just slip it into his back during potions class. All you have to do is make sure the page on the stone is marked. Just don't screw this up or Dumbledore will stop paying us," Weasel said as he grabbed the book and put it into his bag.

Harry smiled and pulled out his wand, and gently levitated the book out of the bag. Harry walked into the aisle and grabbed the floating book smirking at the idiots back. 'I think its time to recruit the twins' Harry thought to himself.

That night after dinner Harry ran up to the twins, "Hey you two. We need to talk." The twins looked at each other curiously but shrugged and followed Harry into an abandon classroom.

"What can we- do for you- Harry poo?" the twins asked.

Harry rolled his eyes at their antics but explained the situation. He told them all about Granger, Weasel, and Dumbledork. By the end of the story both Fred and George were red with anger. "Don't worry Harry- Will take care- of those two- gits," the two boy's eyes were bright with mischief already planning their prank.

Harry nodded but put up his hand to silence them, "Do you think your parents are in on this?"

The twins shook their heads, "mom would go- ballistic if she- found out. She and dad- would probably- kill Ronnykins." As those words left their mouths they smiled.

Harry caught their idea and nodded, "why don't you go write your parents. I'm sure they want an update on there son's activity. Both boys' sported identical grins as they walked out of the classroom, Harry folded his arms and leaned back on the desk. It's time to take out the trash.

That night Harry after talking to his dad, Harry went through his book of pranks and found the perfect spell. The spell would last one day. His father had suggested asking Snape to find a way to slip the potion he needed into Weasels food at breakfast. After the potion had been ingested Harry could activate the effect with a single word whenever he wanted.

The next morning couldn't have come any slower. Harry was up earlier than usual in anticipation; he took a shower and got dressed before going to the common room. The room was empty and he had another hour and ½ before breakfast. So Harry went through his stances and fighting styles until the first person woke.

Harry caught the twin's eyes at breakfast when the owl post arrived. An owl crashed into the Gryffindor table in front of Weasel. Harry saw the boys face pale and felt some satisfaction. The boy opened a red envelope and a loud woman's voice filled the air.

"**RONALD WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU ACCEPT PAYMENT TO SPY ON HARRY POTTER? YOU WILL GO RIGHT OVER THERE AND APOLIGIZE THIS INSTANT. AND IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING THIS STUPID AGAIN I'LL DISOWN YOU. AND YOU ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO SET SOMETHING LIKE THIS UP. YOUR FATHER WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU YOUNG MAN,"** The womans voice was replaced with a man's, "**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE THE WEASLEY CLAN HERBY CUT ALL TIES WITH YOU AND ANY OTHER ORGANISATION BESIDE SCHOOL UNTIL SUCH TIME AS YOU STEP OFF THAT PEDESTAL YOUR ON AND ACT LIKE THE LEADER YOU PROTRAY YOU ARE."**

When the letter was finished it burst into flame and left a few hundred gapping people in its wake. Students and teachers alike were staring at the trio of people with disgust. Harry sat from his seat and was smiling; that wasn't exactly what he thought would happen. He had assumed Mr. or Mrs. Weasley would show up at the school and yell at there son, but this was better. Taking the opportunity Harry pointed his wand at Weasel and whispered, "**ornatus parvulus."**

The hall erupted into laughter when Weasel suddenly became dressed in a large baby diaper, with a blue baby bonnet on his head, complete with a pacifier in his mouth. Weasel turned scarlet and tried to run from the room, but only made it as far as Granger's chair, before the rest of the spell kicked in. Weasel took out the pacifier and looked towards Granger and said, "MAMA." Before jumping onto her lap and replacing the pacifier.

The entire Slytherin table was practically rolling on the ground clutching their sides. Harry saw Granger try to stand up and push Weasel off of him but only managed to fall over on him when Harry cast a sticking charm on the two.

It took Dumbledore and the rest of the teacher's two hours to remove the sticking charm, but none of them manage to get the rest of the spell off of Weasel. So for the rest of the day he looked like a baby and followed Granger everywhere calling her Mama.

: Dumbledore POV:

Dumbledore seethed up in his office. In one day he had lost the entire Weasley family's loyalty in him, and most of his fellow colleges trust. He knew that this would eventually get out to other wizarding families, he would be ruined. Dumbledore's fist slammed into his desk this had to be Potter's fault. Ever since that boy arrived he had caused nothing but trouble and it was time to fix it. He would move his plans ahead, "that boy will die by the end of this year, by my hand or Voldemort." The man didn't notice when the bird behind him looked up or when it disappeared in a flash of fire.

_**There's the next chapter. It took me forever to figure out what to write for this chapter. So what do you think please review and leave any suggestions about what you want to happen next.**_


	11. the trap door and Voldemort

It took both the combine efforts of Harry and Draco to find the reference of Nicholas Flamel in the book they got from Weasel and Granger. It was in the middle of March when they finally found it.

: Flashback:

Harry was sitting at one of the tables in the common room, when Draco ran through the door, "Harry! I found him."

Harry jumped up and grabbed the book from Draco and read, "Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer Stone. The stone is believed to be able to turn any pure metals into gold and has the power to make the drinker immortal," Harry looked up at Draco, "this has to be what Voldemort is after. Dumbledore purposely hid it here. He wants me to stop Voldemort, for what I don't know."

Harry thought for a moment before turning to Draco, "Let's go tell Snape. We'll ask him what to do." Draco nodded and both boys left at a run.

The boys burst into the potions classroom and spotted Snape at his desk. The man looked up at the quick entrance. "Can I help you boys?" the man leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms.

"We think Voldemort is after the Sorcerer Stone sir," Draco was panting and leaned onto the desk in front of him.

"Quirrells helping him, I over heard him talking to himself about getting something for Voldemort. It has to be the stone," Harry tried to read the man's expression as he continued, "and Dumbledore has set the whole thing up. He laid out all the pieces and wants me to go after him."

Snape nodded and pulled a familiar mirror out of his desk, "contact your father. Dumbledore has headed for the ministry, most likely to give Quarrel a chance at the stone," he handed the mirror to Harry, "I'll go down the trap door. It's located in the forbidden corridor. Your father has a portkey I created for him, tell him to use it. Were going to need all the help we can get." With that Harry watched as Snape ran from the room before contacting his father.

It took 15 minutes for his father to show up dressed as batman. It turns out his dad and Snape had been in contact a lot during the year. Professor Snape had earned enough trust to learn their secret. Draco however looked confused and Harry told him that it would be explained later. Harry turned to his dad, "should I get into my outfit dad?" Batman shook his head, "No, we don't want you linked to Robin here. It would be too much of a coincidence, our secret wouldn't last a day."

Harry nodded and the trio ran towards the 3rd floor corridor. They saw a door up ahead that was slightly opened. They entered it to see a huge three headed dog sleeping soundly on the floor and a harp playing a lullaby in the corner. "That's a cybrus. My father talks about them all the time, they supposable guard the underworld and music makes them go to sleep," Draco whispered to the two stunned figures in front of him.

Harry followed his father and for the first time noticed a trap door under one of the dog's feet, "look that has to lead somewhere," Harry tried to lift the paw but didn't manage it. He turned to the other to and with annoyance in his voice stated, "are you going to help me or not?"

The trio lifted the paw and inched it over to the side, before pulling open the trap door. They looked down and could only see pitch black. Batman stood up, "I'll go first," was all he said before dropping in the hole. Draco and Harry were looking at each other waiting for a shout to jump, when a huge drop of saliva fell onto Draco's shoulder. Both boys looked up to see three very angry dog heads foaming at the mouth. Harry looked at Draco and the boys jumped down the hole just narrowly missing the very sharp teeth snapping at them.

Harry landed with a thump onto something soft, he looked over to see his father wrapped up in a plant, "dad!" The man smiled and tried to shift. Harry tried to stand to help him but was stopped by a plant tentacle wrapping around his chest. He could see Draco was in the same situation and both boys began to struggle. The plant tightened and it was all Harry could do to breath, so he was forced to stop. Harry went quickly through his mind trying to think of what this plant was, and then it hit him. Harry whipped out his wand and shouted, "Lumos."

Before he knew what was happening. He was falling through the plant onto a cement floor with a thud, followed by two more. Harry groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Harry looked up at the plant, "well that was fun."

Draco and his dad just glared as the stood. Batman looked over his charge and his friend, "let's just move. No telling how far we still have to go."

Batman of course was right as always. The next challenges were about as much fun as being trampled over by elephants. First they were attacked by winged keys as they tried to catch the one that would open the door to the next room. Then they were subjected to a giant chess set that moved on its own and made deadly attacks when in striking range. During the game the man noticed that the only way to win would be if he made one move. He looked towards his son and Draco who were paling quickly as they noticed it themselves. Before either could protest he moved, "Knight to E5."

The horse he was on moved close to the queen who turned and picked up her sword and rammed it through his steed. Batman fell knocking himself out as he hit the ground. Harry looked at his dad but knew he must finish the game. He walked straight up to the King and said, "Check mate."

Harry rushed over to his dad to see he was out cold. He turned to Draco and said, "you stay here. Try to revive him, I'll go ahead."

Draco looked like he wanted to protest but at Harry's cold look just nodded. Harry walked to the next room ready to face the next challenge.

Inside was a small table filled with vials and a riddle. As he walked closer blue fire sprang up behind him and black fire stopped him from entering the next side. Harry walked up the table and read the riddle there,

"_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._"

Harry looked at the vials before him, breaking the riddle down he discovered that the first, fourth, and fifth one was defiantly a poison. Two and six were nettled wine and the 7th one would take him backwards. That left only the third vial and the smallest to take him forward. Harry took a gulp and then headed through the flames.

On the other side of the fire Harry was met with the site of Quirrell standing above Snape as the man withered on the ground in pain, " you should never have denied your master Serverus. When he is reborn I will be rewarded but you will be killed. The time to redeem yourself in his eyes is here, tell me how to get the stone from the mirror."

Snape spat at Quirrell, "No."

As Quirrell raised his wand again Harry ran and tackled him. The wand flew through the air and Harry scrambled to get to it first. His actions were in vain as Quirrell pulled on his leg tripping him up. The man reached the wand first and pointed it at Harry. Ropes shot out of his wand tying him up and repeated it for Snape.

Quirrell then sheathed his wand and turned to the mirror, murmuring to himself. "I see my self holding the stone, but how do I get it?" It was then that a voice not Quirrells spoke, "Use the boy."

The ropes around Harry dropped, "come here Potter," Harry shuffled forward and Quirrell pushed him in front of the mirror, "tell me what you see."

Harry looked into it and nearly gasped inside he saw himself but the mirror version of him smiled and smirked at him. The mirror him looked over in the corner and Harry saw the mirror version of his dad 

step out. He placed his hand in his pocket and drew out a red stone and handed over to the mirror Harry. The mirror Harry placed it in his pocket and at the same time Harry felt a weight in his pocket. Harry almost jumped when a voice said, "_Well what do you see boy?_"

"I-I see the Slytherin house winning the house cup," Harry said as quickly as he could make up. The mysterious voice spoke again sending shivers down Harry's spine, "_Let me talk to him Quarrel, face to face._"

Harry inched away from the man who stood arguing with the voice. Finally the voice won out and Harry watched fascinated as the man unwound the turban. Harry wanted to run as fast as he could but was glued to the spot. Looking over Harry could tell Snape was too, before turning back towards Quarrel.

The turban fell away and revealed a face on the back of Quarrel head. The face had red eyes and slits for a nose, and it was staring straight at Harry. "Harry Potter," Harry bristled but didn't say anything as the voice rasped on, "look at what has become of me. I am nothing more than a spirit that leeches off others, but tonight I will be reborn. All that I need is that stone in your pocket."

Harry's eyes widen and he ran from his spot. The voice shouted, "Seize him."

Harry was tackled to the ground landing painfully on his back as he twisted through the air. He put his hands up to push Quarrel away and a scream echoed through the chamber. Harry looked up to see part of Quarrels face burned, looking down at his hands he quickly jumped up and grabbed the other mans face. Screaming cut through the air until the older wizard's body was nothing but ash. Harry watched as Voldemort's spirit escaped the dying body, and ran through him.

Harry screamed and fell to the floor clutching his head. His eyes were bleary and he felt weak, but he managed to stand. He walked over to Snape and helped pick him up when a noise behind him had him turning. There in front of the flames was Albus Dumbledore and by the looks of his face he was angry.

What happened next shocked Harry and Snape to the core as Dumbledore raised his wand and shouted, "Advara Kedavra." Hands pushed Harry down nearly missing the green light. Harry looked up just in time to see a black shadow tackle the old man to the ground. Harry could barely conceal the smile on his face as his father beat the old man senseless. Harry's eye's blurred and he passed out.


	12. Going home

Harry woke up in the hospital wing, it had been a week since the trap door incident and he still wasn't allowed out of Madam Pomphre_y_'s sight. During this time Dumbledore had been arrested his trial would be this summer. Until he was officially removed as headmaster or returned Professor McGonagall would take his place.

The fight had finally been the breaking point of Dumbledore's career. It had taken only hours for Dumbledore to be arrested and taken to Azkaban.

For the rest of the school year was relaxing, final exams had been cancelled so Harry and Draco spent the last days playing wizards chest and hanging out in the potions classroom. Harry was growing closer with Snape and was going to miss him during the summer.

The day finally came to leave for the summer and Harry realized that he was going to miss the castle. As they boarded the train Harry was stopped by Headmistress McGonagall. "I thought you would like this. I called a couple of friends and they sent me these. I hope you like them," McGonagall left and headed back to the castle.

Harry opened the book and tears came to his eyes. There were pictures of his parents; his mother was holding him cuddling him close while his father looked over her shoulder and tickled the boys stomach. Harry smiled and boarded the train. It was time to go home.

At the train station Harry spotted his father and ran over to him. The man hugged the boy longer than usual and bent down, "no lasting harm I see."

Harry smiled up at him, "well you know me, nothing can stop me." Batman laughed and they walked out of the train station.

"Harry I have a surprise for you. You see while your head of house had the mirror. Me and him got to know each other a lot," the man paused and took a deep breath, "well you see I have invited him to spend a month at the manor with us before school starts. But I won't if you don't want him to."

Harry smiled and hugged his dad again, "I would love that."

With that father and son left the station ready for a much needed break.

--Author's Note--

**_Alright there it is. Don't worry I'll have the sequel out soon. I will be on vacation till thursday night and then I will start on the sequel. Hope you liked it, I wanted to finish it before I left. Please Review._**


End file.
